


Guests from Afar/有客自远方来

by Cicilucky



Series: 当神对我说 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stephen神父, Tony吸血鬼, alternative universe, daddy kink（maybe, 吸血鬼au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: 吸血鬼AU，神父Stephen X 吸血鬼Tony。一群毛头小子从伦敦边境而来，他们的目标好像只有一个：Tony。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 当神对我说 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133582
Kudos: 5





	Guests from Afar/有客自远方来

**Author's Note:**

> 1、神父Stephen X 吸血鬼Tony  
> 2、AU私设众多  
> 3、神父=Father，一战时间：1914-1918年

> **Age should speak; advanced years should teach wisdom.**
> 
> **——The Bible • Old Testament**

> **年长者先语；寿高者传道。**
> 
> **——《圣经·旧约》**

——

1911年。

哥特式建筑伫立在泰晤士河西部，寂静恢弘，屋顶直入云霄。主厅厚重的大门内传来阵阵吟唱，合声低音回旋，至高音静止。收声——诵经。

西敏寺大教堂。

礼拜堂所有教徒与吟唱班形成巨大十字。大厅中央的尽头向下，可见高大庄严的耶稣受难石雕；向上，是圣玛利亚微笑的琉璃彩绘。

神父低沉的嗓音将经文震动于整个礼拜堂，一身红衣与灰蓝色的瞳孔相称，像极头顶的斑斓壁画。

教徒起立。

_**“主啊，** _

_**用我们的双唇，打开我们的口，** _

_**来展示对你的赞美。** _

_**……** _

_**主啊，** _

_**加速拯救我们，快来帮助我们！** _

_**……** _

_**光辉与圣父圣子同在，** _

_**从开始到现在，到永远，** _

_**直到世界的尽头——”** _

吟唱声萦绕整座教堂。教堂外阴云密布，暗流涌动，大概只有微弱的烛光，尚可照亮信徒心中净地。

红衣神父静静伫立，深邃且漠然的眼神扫过台阶下的众生。

不知如此远的距离，他是否有注意到那个坐在角落、从头至尾不曾开口的男人。

……

礼拜结束。

教堂大门敞开，教徒鱼贯而出。红衣神父庄严地站在门边，与信徒们握手送别。

许是因为天气阴沉，今日来礼拜的信徒不算多。大约几分钟后，神父握住今日最后一位信徒的手。

“愿主与你同在。”

语落松手，而对方没有打算松开的力道让神父微微蹙起了眉。

对面的男人一身昂贵西服，褐色的头发有些长了，遮住眼睛。但以俯视的角度，可以看见他细密的睫毛和嘴边的笑意。

“还是不了。”

神父侧首。“恩？”

男人笑了，抬起头。他的脸色过于苍白。“主如果和我在一起，向你打赌，神父，先疯的一定是他。”

神父扬起了眉。正要说话，对面的男人却忽然借着手臂的力量向他倾了过来。

一双冰凉的唇瓣印上了他的。

男人牢牢抓住神父的右手，按下对方推开的力度。他正想着怎么控制住另一只，忽然一阵眩晕，一双有力的手扣住了他的腰侧，将他转了一圈，转而被压在门后的墙壁上。

厚重的大门吱呀关合。

圣洁的白色手套撑在刻有肃穆字符的墙壁上，红衣被另一双手揪出了褶皱，不再如几分钟前那般完美无瑕。

一会儿之后，他们在继续升温前适时抽离。

被按在墙上的男人逗笑似的笑了出来。“总在自控之中，恩？”

神父嘴角未扬，声音却有了一丝愉悦。“显然这个状况与自控不沾边。”

“哼，算你对。”

“你怎么来了？”

“不是‘真高兴看见你’？”

神父的嘴角终于有了些弧度。“这句也不可否认。“他深吸一口气，语气柔和下来。“很高兴在这见到你，Tony。”

Tony笑了，将脸凑近到只有一指的距离。“很高兴在任何地方见到你，Stephen。”

说完，他踮起脚凑了上去。

他们再次相拥，在可控制范围内交换彼此体温。

只是这一次时间并不长。

“哦，我可真是受够了。”

墙边的二人很快分开。

一个扎马尾的女人从侧门走入，一身西装衬出她姣好的身材。她的皮肤也像Tony一样过于白皙。

Tony翻了个白眼。“Pepper，我说了没必要跟着我。”

红发女人没有理会，只是自顾自走上前。“没错，我同意你的说法。因为根本不需要跟着，只要你不在家里和协会，一定是在这。”

Pepper站定在Tony面前，有意无意地离Stephen远了些。“吸血鬼整天爱往教堂跑，真是天下奇闻。”

说完，出于礼貌，这位女助手还是对另一人点了点头。“Strange神父。”

Stephen恢复了他如往常一般的严肃神情。“Potts女士。”

寒暄一如既往点到为止。Pepper很快看向Tony。“我要和你说件事。”

Tony自然回复。“说。”

Pepper忍住想要骂人的冲动。

这也不怪她，种族天性。吸血鬼不说都是恶魔，但也绝不是能归为被上帝眷顾的类别。他们的事物被掌管第一大教堂的神父知道，这显然是不明智的。

不需要等Tony开口，Stephen已经会意。毕竟相处这么多年，这点自觉还是有的。他很快说道：“我还要开会，先失陪了。”

Tony想张口说什么，但他知道Pepper的想法，也就没再阻拦。只是在Stephen转身的时候说了一句“我会去找你”。

等红衣彻底消失在视线里，Pepper才动手推开大门，拉着Tony走了出去——礼拜堂里的雕像实在慎得慌。

宽广的花园在阴沉天空下显得暗淡几分。

Tony看向Pepper。“什么事？”

Pepper点头。“有人发现伦敦郊外形成了一个团体性反协会组织。”

“反协会？为什么？”

“准确来说是反血清。”Pepper停顿一下。“你给协会成员的血清没什么，应该是协会出售给某些贵族的血清出的事。血清从他们手里大量流出，现在几乎和贵族沾点边的都能买到……那群人大概认为打入血清会影响血液纯度，或者是能支持日光下行走的血清否认了吸血鬼夜行的特征——具体原因还不清楚——他们号称要推翻协会。”

“推翻？”Tony嘲笑一声。“当时我抢回来都费多少力，竟然有人想推翻——他们有多少人？”

“100左右。这就是为什么我一定要亲口对你说，他们人数不少，你既是会长又是研发者，一定是首要攻击目标。”

Tony沉吟。“他们属于哪一支？“

“Justin Hammer的旁支——”

“Hammer？经历上次那一战，还以为长了点记性——”

“的旁支——”

注意到Tony的眼神，Pepper直接把话说完。“的旁支的旁支。”

“……”

Tony眨了眨眼。“小孩儿？”

Pepper耸了耸肩。“平均年龄50左右。”

这句话没有听完，Tony就往教堂里走了。Pepper出声叫住。“年轻气盛的小孩最难对付，他们瞄准的可是你——”

Tony只是背对着挥了挥手。“给你的老大多点信任，好吗？”

Pepper看着渐渐远去的背影，叹了口气。

“要是威胁到那位神父，你可就不会这么说了。”

——

Tony走入会议室时看见的场景和前二十年别无二致。

被烛火与壁画包围的宽敞空间里摆着一张长方形木桌，桌边坐了六个人，都穿着深黑的教服。唯独衣服颜色不同的男人坐在最里一端，正在与其他神父说些什么。

Tony听见Stephen低沉的声音就笑了起来。他径直走向红衣神父，不顾任何人眼色地弯腰在爱人脸上啄了一口。

“我在书房等你。”Tony说。

Stephen看了他一眼，点头。

满足笑了一声，Tony迈着轻快的步伐走向里侧通往书房的门。

像是终于注意到同僚们复杂的眼神，Stephen收回目光。他正想继续，却清了清喉咙。

“我说到哪了？”

……

“你知道，打断他人说话是极不礼貌的行为。尤其当那人在会议中的时候。”

Tony拿手里的书遮住脸，身体更向后陷入椅子。“知道了知道了——”

“上次你也这样回答，“Stephen没有从书页中抬头，“于是今天你又犯。”

“好了，你都说了半小时了。”Tony哀嚎。“他们又不是不知道我是谁……我确认只有你们几个才进去的——”

“我不介意被他人看见，重点不在这。”Stephen蓝绿色的眸子终于抬起看了一眼。“我是在说你的礼仪，Tony。”

Tony哀嚎地更大声了，他瞪向对面椅子里的人。“放尊重点，我可比你年长七百岁！”

Stephen长长恩了一声。“字面意义上。”

“字面意义上！”

另一人不再搭腔，Tony等了一会儿，只等到翻书的声音。他哼了一声，重新百无聊赖地躺回椅子。

一阵安静后，Stephen出声。

“Potts女士找你什么事？”

Tony语气漫不经心。“没什么，一群小屁孩不喜欢血清说要反协会。年轻人脑热，碰几个钉子就知道轻重了。不是什么大事。”

“如果只是这样，Potts女士就不会亲自过来。”Stephen抬起头。“他们人数一定不少——不喜欢血清这个原因也太笼统。一定没有这么简单……Tony，你要小心。”

Tony假笑一声。“不喜欢血清又不稀奇。我刚研发出来的时候那群老古板还不是各种反对？说实话，接受血清的在少数，如果不是协会顶着，当初的反对运动就够我受的……其实我自己也不知道这管血清到底有什么用处——”

“Tony。”Stephen声音低沉。“你的血清让你的种族能够不再惧怕太阳，让吸血鬼的进食量得到控制——”

Stephen站起来，把书放在椅子上。他背光站立在Tony面前，语气柔和下来，嘴边也扬起一个不易察觉的微笑。

“你为吸血鬼与人类的共存可能带来曙光，为世界带来和平，”Stephen的手抚上深褐色的发顶。“你是这个时代最优秀的科学家，Tony。”

Tony盯着眼前的人，在听到最后一句话时脸上忽然烫了起来。吸血鬼的特殊体质让他控制不住血液流通，本身轻微的脸红总会变成脑袋充血的涨红。他顺着另一人抚摸自己头发的手，前倾将脸埋入Stephen的衣服。

他听见Stephen低声笑了。

许久之后，Tony的脸恢复下来。他一边玩着另一人的衣角，一边问：“不说我了，说说你。为什么这么久没来找我？”

Stephen沉吟一阵。“最近几年时态不稳，照现在的发展，很可能会陷入战争。我们需要尽快多建一些可以容纳百人的教堂——教堂在战争中总是最安全的。”

“战争……”Tony声音深远。不知想起了什么，他抱紧了Stephen的腰身。“Stephen——”

“Tony，我是不会走的。”

“你怎么知道我要劝你走？”Tony哼了一声。“我是说，我会留下来。”

Stephen叹了口气。

“有我在，你们建立教堂的经费就不用愁了。”

“吸血鬼联盟协会的钱哪天会被教堂掏空。”

“协会光金条就够你们建三千座圣玛利亚大教堂，安心吧。”

Stephen笑了出来。“是吗。”

他们同时看向对方，相视而笑。但Tony的笑容未到眼底。

半晌，他看着另一人开口。“我不会再让你死了。”

Stephen只是揉了揉他的头。

——

夜幕降临，教堂的保护气息最为浓烈，哪怕血液最纯净的吸血贵族也无法再承受一个呼吸的沉重。

Tony如往常一样在太阳落山前和Stephen告别，独自走上通往山顶府邸的路。

只是今日有些不同。

进入树林之后，周围的环境虽然没变，但有些太过安静。Tony在疾行奔跑中忽然停了下来，静静听着树林里的声音。

没有心跳，没有呼吸……

但血液在流动。

Tony深呼吸，将空气中的味道吸入鼻腔。

他闻到了血液的味道。躁动，火热。

新生血液。

平均年龄不过百，Pepper说的没错。

也许是他停下的动作引起了树林藏匿之人的注意，一阵窸窣声，同时冷风刮过，将月光下的树影与人影混在一起。

“Tony Stark。“

几乎是瞬间，近十个人闪现在不远处。站在最首位的是一个金发蓝眼的男孩，他一脸稚气，看上去只有20岁不到。但作为吸血鬼来说以貌取人显然是不严谨的。

Tony扬眉。“‘先生’。讲礼貌，小男孩儿。”

“一个乌合之众的‘会长’来和我讲礼貌，哈，笑死我了。”金发男孩上前一步，双手抱胸。“自己走还是我们来绑，你选吧。”

“首先，小鬼，你所说的‘乌合之众’可是早八百年看着你祖宗出生的老爹。另外，在回答你的选择题之前，你得先回答我的问题。”Tony的声音平稳，甚至还带有一点玩味。“你叫什么名字？”

男孩无所谓地脱口而出。“Harley。”

“我是说你的姓。”

名叫Harley的男孩顿了一瞬，但还是说道：“Hammer。”

“很好。不评价Hammer这个人渣到底是好是坏，但他也算纯血统的一支。在把你变成这样之前，他没有和你上过一课？”

“啰里八嗦说些什么，”Harley语气不耐，“既然你自己不走，那就我来动手了！”

“你们真该去上上教堂的历史知识普及班。”Tony佯作无奈摇头。

但现在显然已不是聊天的时候。周围的空气一时紧绷起来，Harley身后的年轻人分散开来向前走进，左右堵住Tony的出路。最左侧的红发女人第一个冲了上来，吸血鬼的疾速让她只用四分之一秒的时间出现在Tony跟前。

但在闪现的那一刻，红发女人立即感受到一种强烈的压迫感。她抬头，撞见眼前红褐色的眸子。

这双眼比月还亮。

“我不想欺负你们，小年轻。不过建议你们在动手之前做好基本功课——半道初拥的人类想徒手挑战吸血鬼本身，”Tony淡淡笑了一声。“不理智。”

Harley显然也感受到了那股强烈压迫感，但Tony很快收了回去，他仍然能保持脸上僵硬的笑容。“怎么，你们这群被神诅咒的恶魔还以血液肮脏程度为荣？尤其是你——制造出让恶鬼白天也能行走的血清，混入人群，再让贵族高价贩卖血清给无法控制吸血欲望的新生吸血鬼。”

Harley的眼睛红了起来，獠牙也随着狰狞的表情显露。“半道初拥……你们有问过我们是不是真的想踏上这条道吗？”

Tony被这段话惊了一瞬。这和Pepper说的不一样。但他还没有说出第二句话，一声枪响，有什么东西击中了他的肩膀。

和普通的子弹不一样，这颗卡在血肉里的烧灼感非常明显。Tony伸手把子弹扣了出来，瞪大眼睛看向对面的男孩。

“谁说我们打算徒手？”Harley邪邪一笑，一阵窸窣，围了一圈的人同时拿出枪对准Tony。

Tony把子弹收入口袋，对男孩眨了眨眼。“我想我对你的配方很感兴趣。”

“那就等地狱赎罪时告诉你吧。”

枪声四起。

吸血鬼的高速运动肉眼几乎不可见。树叶簌簌落下，不时被枪里的火花燃烧。Tony躲过无数颗子弹，不时中了几枪也很快把子弹拿了出来。

他不想动用血统压制。对于这一帮未满百岁的小孩来说，那会吃不消。另外，这样的场面完全不值一提。对比于两百年前那场协会内战，这就是小孩玩闹。

或者本身也就是小孩玩闹？

Harley似乎也察觉到双方力量的悬殊，虽然没有一人受伤，但时间持续越长，他们的劣势就越明显。他不再犹豫，从树上跳下来向自己的伙伴们示意撤退。

Tony看着一时四散的人群，对某个金发脑袋喊道。“有兴趣记得把子弹配方送来协会！”

“Tony Stark。”Harley听了站定，回头。“我对你做的功课，可比你想象中多多了。”

Tony皱眉。他想再问，金色的脑袋已经消失在黑夜之中。

身后一阵窸窣，Tony快速转身。一个红色连帽衫的男孩从树上跳了下来。

男孩离他很远，好像很怕Tony出手攻击。他回头看了一眼已经没影的伙伴，又转回来，语气急促。“他……Harley。他是个好人——”

Tony眨了眨眼。

“是真的，先生，你要相信他——请不要……生气……”

Tony很快笑了出来。“哦小甜饼，放心吧，我不会因为这么点儿事动气的——”

“我不是说这个，我是指教堂里的那位——”男孩咽了口唾沫。“我劝过他不能伤害人类，人类是无辜的，我们之前都是人类……尤其、尤其还是教堂里的神父……但他太冲动——”

男孩话没有说完。他被眼前瞪大的深褐色眼睛吓到窒息。虽然本身他也没有呼吸。

Tony没有杀他。而是下一秒消失在了眼前。

——

教堂……

教堂。

Stephen。

Tony的脑子一团乱，神经紧绷成一条线。

他知道那群小鬼对Stephen不会有什么威胁，也相信他们不会对Stephen怎么样。但他们是吸血鬼，是心智尚不完全的恶魔。假如……如果……

Tony不能接受这个“如果”。

不能再一次。

西敏寺大教堂一片漆黑，只有庭外的星点蜡烛才能照亮周围环境。

Tony疾速赶来，忘了教堂深夜对被诅咒的生物有绝对隔离。Harley那群小子是进不去的。当然了，他自己也是。

但离开就有风险，那群小鬼能研制出打伤吸血鬼的子弹，说不定对教堂的封闭也有什么稀奇古怪的创意。

Tony没做多想，直接在教堂的铁门外坐了下来。

既然不能进去，那他就坐在这。至少有人来了，他会第一个知道。

……

“Tony……”

“Tony——”

“Tony！”

Tony猛地睁开眼。

Stephen深红色的长袍印入眼帘，然后是他深深皱起的眉头。“你怎么睡在这里？”

Tony清醒过来，他拉住Stephen搭在自己肩上的手。“你没事吗？有没有人来过教堂？现在几点了？”

Stephen的眉头因他的问题皱得更深，但他还是回答。“没有人来过。现在是早晨六点。”他看向Tony肩膀处的血迹。“你受伤了？”

“已经愈合了。……是那帮小鬼——”Tony撑着自己站起来，脚下不稳没有站住，好在另一人接住了他。

他越来越好奇那颗子弹的配方了。

“他们有武器，你不能这样回去。”Stephen把Tony的手搭在肩上，一步步扶着Tony走进教堂。“我先扶你去我房间休息，然后我再来看看你的伤口。”

Tony知道拗不过，没再多说。只是虚弱地笑了一声。“那就麻烦你了，神父。”

“You’re welcome, vampire.”

……

Tony把昨晚的事告诉了Stephen。

Stephen一边检查着Tony愈合的伤口，一边皱眉听着。他同样也对那颗子弹的威力感到惊讶，留下了一颗之后研究。

好在今天不是礼拜日，教堂里管事的神父与修女都在昨日会后出去查看新教堂的环境，只有Stephen留下。不然一大早发现一只七百年的吸血鬼倒在门口，可是要被拿去大火祭天的。

Stephen大致看过他的伤，也化验了血液，确认没什么问题就让Tony好好躺着。

Tony本身不爱睡觉，哪怕是在白天，但也许是那颗子弹的后遗症，他现在感觉自己随时都有可能睡死过去。

他看着Stephen给自己盖毯子，抓住对方的手。“别走。”

Stephen笑了。“今天只有我在，我得去招待前来祷告的人。”

“那我和你一起去。”

“Tony。”Stephen严肃起来。“我一会儿就回来。别任性。”

Tony无奈。

“Yes, Father.”

——

周一，来祷告的人并不多。

虔诚的信徒跪在台阶下，双手合十顶住额头，向身前的神父与耶稣祈求原谅与祝福。

忏悔结束，Stephen把地上的女人扶起，神情庄重接受对方的感谢，握手告别。也正是在这时，他看见了走进教堂的青年。

男孩一头金发，看上去二十左右，穿着灰色破旧的衬衫。他双手插在裤子口袋，看见Stephen，问：“你就是Strange神父？”

Stephen点头。“忏悔还是祷告？”

“快四十的老大叔，那群贵族的口味真是千奇百怪。”男孩咂舌。他走近Stephen。“你有忏悔过吗？和同是男性的吸血鬼在一起，上帝知道吗？”

“我想他知道。而我更好奇你是怎么知道的。”Stephen深吸一口气。“忏悔还是祷告？”

“不仅我知道，我还会让所有人都知道，然后在绞刑架下看见你。”男孩露出尖尖的牙齿，眼睛变为血红色。“但你会死吗？不会。因为我会先把你变成半人半鬼的东西。”

说完，他快速朝Stephen扑了过来。

Stephen本来想躲，但对方实在太快，一个眨眼他就被扑倒在地上，直接撞倒了身后的高台。背脊压在台阶上的疼痛让他闷哼一声，但身上的种类更吸引他的注意。

他感觉到冰凉的牙齿靠近了自己的颈部动脉。

“Harley！”

身上的青年停止动作。他转过身看向门口。“Peter？”

Stephen顺着他的视线看过去，一个红色连帽衫的黑发男孩跑了过来。

“Harley，你说过不伤害人类的！”Peter拉住Harley的手臂。“跟我回去！”

“他是和Tony Stark交往的人类！”Harley甩开另一人的手。“我也要让他体验一下这种痛。挚爱的人变成只能饮血的魔鬼，甚至是自己也变成那样！”

“这也不单单是他一个人的错——”

“他研究出的血清！吸血鬼可以在白天大摇大摆走入人群，甚至是教堂！”Harley的表情凶狠。“他就是魔鬼本身。”

“他造福了自己的种族。”

两个孩子同时看向地上的大人。

“不论如何，吸血鬼也是存在于世上的族类，他们也有权利向往白天的太阳，以及教堂的圣洁。血清给了他们这个机会。”Stephen撑起上半身。“你们所针对的不该是血清，而是借由血清祸害人类的那些人，还有将血清卖给他们的罪魁祸首。——我向你们保证，那不是Tony。”

一阵安静。

Harley似乎在思考中，用手抓着一头金发。他最终被Peter拽了起来，锋利的獠牙已经消失。

可下一刻，忽然一个转念，Harley吹响了口哨。

教堂的四面大门全被堵上。数十人从各个方向冲了进来，把台阶包围。

烛火被风熄灭。

“不管是不是他，你在我们手里，Tony Stark就只能听从我们。”Harley示意身后的伙伴。“把他绑起来。”

Stephen对他皱眉。“你们想要他做什么？”

“他手里有一整个协会。掌握住他，一切都好办了，那些所谓‘贵族’的人都会臣服于我们。”Harley声音高了些。

“你为什么需要他们的臣服？”

Harley噎了一下。“这样他们就不敢再欺负人类！”

“以躲避伤害为前提的征服注定失败。你无法统治他们。”

“你知道什么？”Harley催促捆绑Stephen的伙伴。“把他的嘴堵上！”

Stephen只是摇头。“荒谬。”

身后的人很快拿来一张手帕要塞进Stephen的嘴，但忽然之间，所有的烛火都亮了起来——甚至比之前还要明亮。

每个人都一时惊讶于这个变化，没人注意到Stephen手上的死结已经解开。他从台阶上站起，头顶天窗照射下的阳光洒在他身上，给深红长袍晕了一圈金光。

身后，是通天十字的雕像；身前，是迷途未醒的众人。

Stephen低声震动石壁。

“跪下。”

话音刚落，Harley就感觉全身的血液已经不属于自己，像磁石一般完全被那位神父的声音吸引，言听计从。

这和初拥的前几个晚上不同。那时是沸腾的血液在烧灼，导致他失去理智。而现在，这些血液，甚至肉体都仿佛不是自己的，他有思维，却情不自禁顺从神父的话。他感到敬畏，惧怕。

在神父面前，他就像一个犯错的孩子。

“Age should speak; advanced years should teach wisdom.”Stephen说。“你们的长者没有加以引导，那就由我僭越代之吧。现在，跟着我念。”

_**“恩慈的天父，** _

_**我惟独向你泣求，** _

_**主，不要向我静默，** _

_**……** _

_**我唯独向你仰望** _

_**求你不要记念我年少时的罪恶，** _

_**我在你面前承认我一切的罪，** _

_**并且不隐藏我的邪恶。** _

_**……** _

_**我将自己倾投于你的怜悯。** _

_**求你洁净和赦免我所有的罪。** _

_**愿你向我施行你的恩慈并垂听我的祷告，** _

_**奉耶稣基督我主的名。** _

_**阿门。”** _

“阿……阿门……”

……

这就是Tony匆匆打开门时看到的场景。

Stephen站在高阶上，脚边跪了一圈年轻人。

他张了张嘴。“Stephen，你们……在做什么？”

Stephen应声回头，他的表情略带欣慰。

“忏悔。”

——尾声——

Harley一行人被协会安排到布里斯托城住下了。

经过一次祷告之后，他们似乎终于看清事实原委，将矛头指向了贩卖血清的第一人，Hammer。

只不过解决Hammer的事被Tony揽了下来，按他的话说，“大人的事要以大人的方式来解决”。

Harley的子弹配方被Tony买了过来，他和Peter这两个研制者也被聘请经常去协会实验室做研究。不知是否和那次的祷告有关，Harley感觉放下仇恨之后，吸血鬼的生活变得也不是那么不堪了。

只是有件事他非常疑惑。

“你说那位神父？”Potts女士把签好的聘用合同收起。她嘴角带笑。“说实话，我是很佩服你直接去找那位神父的。”

“为什么？他是什么人？”

“他啊……”Potts女士思考片刻。“可以说是贵人吧。Tony的贵人。他曾经参与过协会的内战，帮Tony抢回了自己父亲的统治地位。”

Potts女士眨了眨眼。“别去惹他哦，你是不会想知道他发起火来是什么样的。”

Harley屏住呼吸。“你见过吗？”

Potts笑了。她的眼神深远。“见过。”

……

另一边。

贝尔法斯特城私家庄园。

坚固的木门轰然倒塌，屋内的Hammer吓了一跳。一阵阴风吹来，灰尘之后站着的人影让他立刻从椅子上站起来。

下一刻，一股撕裂空气的力量将他撞向身后的墙壁。

巨响之后，是逐渐靠近的脚步声。

一双褐色的眼睛透着夜晚的血光。

“Oh，hello Hammer.”

——彩蛋——

“Stephen？”

Tony看向对面有些拘谨的男孩。

“恩……”半个月了，Peter还是不敢与这位会长对视很久。“我——一直以为他只是人类，但——”

Tony笑了出来。“哦，他真的只是人类。”

Peter眨了眨眼。“那他究竟是什么人？”

Tony停下手上的动作，他抬头，看向实验室的窗外。

山下西敏寺大教堂的塔尖隐约可见。

Tony呼出口气。

“他说自己是上帝的眷属。可依我看，他是上帝的囚徒。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> *脑洞产物，希望有人能喜欢w  
> *一开始只是觉得这样的车会很豪华就写了，后面如果更新就会是一个系列的故事ww  
> *喜欢的留个评支持一下鸭www


End file.
